User blog:Clanmaster34/***Fanmade Degrassi Characters***
Hey everyone! I have been thinking of making characters that could become introduced later on in the show. I'll have more up tomorrow, but for now, take a look at a preview of one of the charcters, Rodi. He is just one of MANY charcter concepts that I have. Mario Rodriguez Jr. Mario "Rodi" Rodriguez Jr. is a freshman at Degrassi who was introduced in the second half of Season 11. Season 11 Rodi was introduced in the the premiere of the second half of the season, "Days Go By (1)", where he and his best friend Dustin entered Degrassi for the first time. While Dustin quickly made a name for himself as a popular jock, Rodi quickly annoyed their new classmates with his inappropriate jokes and behavior. Despite this, Alice became infatuated with him. In 11x33 "We Are The World (1)", Rodi arrives at Dustin's house to work on a science project. While there, he learns that Dustin is actually the adopted son of two gay men. Rodi, fearing that this makes Dustin gay as well, informs the whole school of Dustin's family secret, which led to the two having a fall out in 11x34 "We Are The World (2)". In 11x39 "Breathe (1)", after loosing Dustin's friendship, Rodi discovered that he was all alone at Degrassi, and decided to join the school newspaper to find new friends. While there, he begins to connect with Alice, who has had a crush on Rodi for quite sometime. In "Breathe (2)", he reveals to Alice that he also likes her and the two begin dating. In 11x43/11x44 "Time Is Running Out", Rodi is invited to join Alice and her parents on a trip to Paris for Christmas vacation. Due to a misunderstanding about the trip, Rodi believes that Alice is only inviting him because he isn't as rich as she is. This leads to him briefly ending their relationship, until Alice explains that she just wants to spend more time with him and the two are reunited. Relationships *Alice Starr **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 11x40 "Breathe (1)" ***Break Up: 11x43 "Time Is Running Out (1)" ****Reason: Rodi felt as though Alice was only inviting him to Paris because she felt bad about his financial status. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 11x44 "Time Is Running Out (2)" Dustin Sampson Dustin Sampson is a freshman at Degrassi who was introduced in the second half of Season 11. Season 11 Dustin arrived at Degrassi for his first day in "Days Go By (1)". He tried out for the baseball team and made it. Due to his excellent skill at the sport, he grew in popularity, leaving his friend Rodi feeling left behind. In 11x33 "We Are The World (1)", Dustin nervously agreed to take Rodi home to work on their science project. While there, Rodi discovered that Dustin's parents were both men. Out of homophobic fear, Rodi spread rumors around school that Dustin was gay, which caused Dustin's new girlfriend, Jess, to break up with him. Furious with his friend, Dustin confronted Rodi, telling him that he never wanted to talk to him again. In 11x35 "Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me (1)", Dustin began to connect with Katie over their love of sports. However, Katie was not quite over her relationship with Owen. Dustin eventually won her over in 11x36 ""Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me (2)" after telling her that they will take it slow. In 11x39 "To Whom It May Concern (1)", the two found each other on the same hockey team after Katie persuaded Armstrong to let her join. This lead to friction in their relationship because Dustin didn't want her to get hurt. He eventually accepted her as a member of the team. Realation ships Jessica Martello *Start Up: 11x33 "We Are The World (1)" *Break Up: 11x34 "We Are The World (2)" **Reason: Jess thought Dustin was gay. Katie Matlin *Start Up: 11x36 ""Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me (2)" Category:Blog posts